The School
Bloodmoon High School is located on the edge of The Dark, Misty Forest, a vast and diverse region of untamed land. The School draws to it students and staff from within and beyond the bounds of this universe according to its own whim. There exists a mystery about the school that has never been fully discovered. Historically speaking the school predates the existence of the town of Cravenrest. twenty-six years ago the first monster, a vampire clown named Karnataka, arrived at the school. Since then, more and more monsters have come to join the school as both students and faculty. Yet, very few of them ever understood why. Since the dawn of time, there has always been the School. It wasn't always a school, however. In the beginning it was a flat red granite slab of rock - three meters long, two meters deep, and half a meter tall. Over the generations of humanity, the stone was been sought after for wisdom and blessings. Stained with the blood and grime of past sacrifices, the stone slab had always been hidden deep within the dark, misty forest. As time progressed, the School began to draw other stones like it to itself. Each one added to the whole until the school rose from the ground half as high as it burrowed deep. The School learned, growing in wisdom and understanding of mortals and the beings of the outer realms, and it became sentient and discovered ways to preserve itself from the destructive forces of nature, war, the elements, and magic. For over one hundred and sixty years the school has been a place of learning for young humans, and the School itself. Twenty-six years ago, the school opened its doors to the first monster, Karnatake - a vampiric clown. With each passing year, the School has become more aware of its own passion and purpose. It has therefore taken a direct interest in the office of the Principal and calls whom it will to fill the role. Directly tied to the power of the School is a Bloodmoon that rises over Cravenrest every thirty-eight years during a normal cycle. Unique to only this part of the world, the Bloodmoon and School share a purpose and energies. The School is an enigma. The more that is learned about the school, the more there is to learn about the school. Every staff member of the school faculty are either directly, or indirectly, associated with the School. Historical Overview The school was originally overseen by the Founder. As more students and staff found their way to the school the Founder enlisted the help of a senior staff member that was called the Dean. After the Founder left the school, the Dean declared himself the Daymaster and divided the school into classes. Sixteen years ago the Daymaster instituted the Guardian program. Guardians were selected from the previous year's attendance and were employed to act as mentors, guides, and protectors of the various classes. Each class was assigned its own Guardian. The Guardians worked with the Daymaster to maintain order among the student body, and to see to the off-campus affairs of the students to keep them from harm or trouble. Fourteen years ago the Guardian program was ended and the Daymaster was replaced by the Night Mistress. The Night Mistress formed what was called the Night Walkers to keep the students in line when on campus, and established a campus security team. Attendance in school was required for all students, and all staff were required to fill their assigned roles. Following the death of the Night Mistress, at the hand of a teacher named Neptune, the office of Principal was put in place of the Night Mistress. Malcolm Lejeune, the son of the Night Mistress, Khylemna Al'lem-shedi, started the Unwanted and founded Cloud 9. Under his leadership as the Principal, student enrollment increased and special school events were held to entertain the students and faculty. At the end of the Fall Carnival festivities, the role of Principal was handed over to a powerful witch, named Marie D'Arcantel. During her reign, Marie personally drained the School of energy, was responsible for the death of a student, and ignored the day-to-day functions of the school. Within a matter of months the school seemed more like a resort than a place of learning. After nearly two months of Marie being absent from the school, the Principal was finally pushed out and the witch left the BMU completely. Leadership of the school was passed on to Ketsuki Mei, who was given the old title of Daymaster. The Vice Principal, Mr. Shedi, was declared the Night Master, and the lead admin, Jacob Jones, was made to be the administrator for both the school and the Watchers. Under the Daymaster, the Watchers were deemed the chroniclers of the School, and the Daywalkers were declared the eyes and ears of the Daymaster. However, Mr. Shedi was kicked out of his position as Night Master after having crossed paths with Ketsuki Mei. To fill the void left in the position, Ketsuki Mei had appointed Tanin Smith to to serve as the Night Master. Toward the end of the school year, identified as Class #168, Mei had made a deal with the School, and Karnitake. After that, she left and she appointed Tan take over as the new Daymaster. Carmen Valencia, along with her moth companion from Arclight Industries, was given the position as the school’s Night Mistress. As the school year started to wind down to a close, the school had come under attack, a second assault by the Visitors. During the attack, Mei had become injured greatly, and ultimately ended up losing her life. This had shaken Tan down to his very core, and no matter how he had said that he was over it, the signs still pointed to that not being the case at all. He knew it, and was not been the same man after that incident. Months after Mei passed, Tan completely banished the Visitors from Nowhere altogether, even at the cost him his own life, and his very soul. Carmen Valencia took his place as the Daymistress, and the role of Night Mistress was passed on to Astrid Nova.